The Dragon, The Time mage, and The Pinkette
by shinji01ikari
Summary: Another lemon this time featuring Natsu, Ultear, and Meredy. This will be my first time doing a Threesome so be gentle with me.


**The Dragon, The Time mage, and The Pinkette**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

****

Natsu chased Zalty through the numerous passageways at the temple until they ended up in the cave where Deliora is kept as they fought. The masked man used his Lacrima orb to fend off the Dragonslayer who expertly dodge his attack using one of the stone pillar he destroyed to catapult towards him. He was stunned at his sudden move waiting for his fist that never came.

He looked down to see Salamander glare at him. "Why the hell do you look like that Ultear?" Natsu demanded while tapping his foot impatiently at the floor.

Zalty grinned wildly before he was covered in a flash of light and replaced by a beautiful woman dressed in a white kimono. "Hello Natsu, I enjoyed our last date." She replied nonchalantly making the Dragonslayer rub his temples. "What are you doing here?" she asked as jumps down from her perch to approach her secret lover.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking that question." Natsu shook his head. "I let it slide when you told me you're a travelling mage until I find out you're a Council member that's going to judge Erza. How many secrets do you have Ultear?" he groused as the woman released a sigh.

"A woman has a lot of secrets Natsu, though the most intimate ones you already know." Ultear replied sultrily invading Natsu's personal space and run a hand on his chest. "I'm really sorry Natsu, but as much as I want to tell you everything, I can't as I'll only endanger your life." She replied as Natsu saw the genuine worry and regret in her eyes.

He ruffled his hair in frustration and released an annoyed sigh. "I'll never understand women!" he groused as Ultear laughed at his childish antics.

"You don't have to." Ultear pointed out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "All that matters is that I like you and you like me, and I promise to never hurt or betray you." She silently proclaimed though Natsu's face looks doubtful at her promise.

"Didn't you just do both?" He pointed out as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist.

"I promise to never hurt or betray you with another man. Everything else is up for debate." Ultear lectured as she closed the gap between their lips and sharing a deep passionate kiss.

Natsu pulled back for a second. "Don't you think you should at least stop the ritual?" He asked as she rolled her eyes and destroyed the pillars she repaired by cancelling her magic on them.

The temple slowly tilts sideward's as they continued their kiss pushing the woman to the stone wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Natsu begins to grope Ultear's breast through her kimono earning an appreciative moan from the woman. He placed his hands on top of her shoulders to slowly open her kimono revealing more of her smooth skin and her impressive breasts. He could already see the pink areolas of her breast when an ear piercing roar echoed throughout the cave as Deliora finally managed to escaped his prison. He puts Ultear down who looked at the water leaving the ice with a mixture of hate and sadness.

"You should leave, the others might see you." Natsu ordered as she fixed her kimono and nodded.

****

Natsu and Ultear lay sprawled on a bed together naked as the day they're born. Ultear rolled on top of Natsu giving him another lingering kiss before she trailed kisses on his jaw line, his neck, collarbone and his broad chest. His hands held her arms firmly to stop her from going further prompting her to look up to him and see the serious look in his face. She knew what's this all about and it was only a matter of time before he asks her yet again. She sat on his legs as Natsu also sat up and looked at Ultear with both worry and annoyance.

"I can't believe your working with the same person you brainwashed and would try to kill Erza. Tell me who you really work for Ultear, I'm worried about you." Natsu asked as Ultear felt guilty not because she did those things to people she didn't really care about, but because she made Natsu worry about her safety and her inability to tell him the truth.

"I can't really tell you Natsu." Natsu's frown deepened but she continued."I know what you would do if you found out, so please bear with me for now." She pleaded which he released another tired sigh meaning that he accepted her request. She is always baffled at how long his patience when it comes to her when he usually snaps at the slightest provocation.

"Fine, just try not to get into trouble with our guild, ok?" Natsu asked as Ultear is more than happy to accept, not seeing any future mishaps with Fairy Tail until the end of the year in which they would sneak into Tenrou Island to procure Zeref.

"I promise." Ultear stated confidently as Natsu nodded before pulling the woman on top of him and change their position.

"I'll hold you on to that!" Natsu growled as he claimed her lips in a heated kiss and continued where they left off.

The couple met a week after the events at the Tower of Heaven receiving a letter from Ultear to meet with him in Lupinus Town. Natsu worried for the woman after the news of her involvement with Jellal quickly left to check on her we're she told him what was her involvement and just like their usual meetings ended in another sexual rut.

****

A few months later Ultear now stood in front of a fuming Natsu knowing that she inadvertently broke her promise to him. "It's been awhile." She started lamely as he looked at her with annoyance like most of the times they meet.

"Why?" Natsu asked in frustration.

Ultear thought that he was still in a forgiving mood as she replied playfully. "Why what, Natsu?" her playful disposition disappeared when she saw tired look in his eyes.

"Why should we continue this relationship?" Natsu asked tiredly as her face fell at his question. He knew he liked the woman and might even love her, but all her secrets are slowly chipping away at his patience.

"Are you mad at me Natsu?" Ultear asked as Natsu released a sigh; something that's become a habit for the Dragonslayer after starting a relationship with Ultear one and a half years ago.

"I'm not angry at you or the fact that you broke your promise again. I'm mad because I can't do anything to help you Ultear!" Natsu replied in exasperation. "I don't want to lose you especially because you chose to do things on your own!" he deflated after his outburst, releasing all of his frustrations at once after experiencing his defeat against Gildarts and their Master almost dying.

Ultear smiled at Natsu and her fears of losing him vanished. She approached the Dragonslayer and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same and made her decision to capture Zeref and use his powers to help her go back in time and change her past to meet Natsu and have a normal relationship together. "I'm sorry Natsu, I'm only doing this so we can have a better future." She explained.

Natsu held her at arm's length and looked at her eyes. "Then what are trying to do by capturing Zeref?" he asked.

"You know about my past right?" Ultear asked and Natsu nodded. "My Lost magic, The Arc of Time allows me to control the time of any inanimate object, but it doesn't allow me to travel back in time. That's why if I have Zeref, I would be able to go to the world of magic and there I would use my magic to go back in time and change my past." She finished allowing Natsu to finally piece the final puzzle that made the woman in front of him a mystery.

"Ultear…" Natsu spoke gaining her full attention. "I love you." His statement froze the woman in her place. "Do you feel the same for me?"

"Of course! I love you too Natsu." Ultear replied quickly.

Natsu's expression became serious. "Then stop what you're doing and leave this island. You can't change the past Ultear, nobody can. So please leave before the council…" he was stunned when she slapped him while her face held a look of betrayal.

"I can't believe that you'll say that. You're the only person I knew that understands me and you're telling me to stop what I've spent the rest of my life trying to finish!" Ultear demanded as she stepped back preparing to leave. "You're just like the rest of them that tried to control me Natsu, let's end this relationship now." He tried to stop her but she deftly dodged his hand. "It was fun while it lasted Salamander… I just hope we don't meet at the battlefield because I won't be holding back."

Natsu's fist destroyed a tree as he looked at the direction she fled. "Why would you want to change the past when it was fine the way it was?" he asked in frustration. He knew about her painful past, but because of that past they met and he's afraid that if she succeeded in changing it, that things won't be the same between them.

That was the last time they saw each other as the events that transpired at Tenrou Island separated them on bad terms. She cried and was prepared to end her life for all the crimes she has committed to Meredy and Natsu stabbing herself in the gut as she told the girl that stayed beside her to live a happy life, but before her life could end the girl stopped her and asked her to stay by her side.

****

Natsu Dragneel walked around Clover town after receiving a message from the woman he's secretly been seeing for more than one and half years, nine years after the event at Tenrou Island, and he missed her specially after their last meeting. He wondered what happened to the woman he loved after the news that they broke Jellal out of prison as they've been hunted by the Magic council's army. He continued his walk until he reached the large crater they made as he felt like it has been years since he stepped on that place which was ironically enough true.

"Salamander…"

Natsu looked back to see two cloaked figures but from the scent coming off from one of them he knew that he found the sender of the letter. "Ultear…it's been awhile." He began offering a small smile as the woman in question removed her hood and returned his smile. Before he could give another greeting the woman wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulders.

"I'm so happy that your back." Ultear cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I thought I've lost you, Natsu." he noticed that he called him by his name and knew that everything between them is alright.

"It's ok. I'm back, see." Natsu consoled the woman as he gestured up and down himself with his hands. Ultear composed herself and smiled at Natsu. "Who's the girl?" he asked as the pinkette schooled her features in annoyance trying to hide the blush on her cheek.

Ultear looked back and saw the blush that dusted Meredy's cheeks. She knew the growing interest of her ward at Natsu ever since she saw them at the island and began telling stories about their relationship over the past seven years. "Come over here, Meredy. I want you to meet Natsu." the young woman hesitantly nodded and stood in front of Natsu who looked at her with an appraising eye.

"She's pretty tall for a 12 year old girl." Natsu dumbly commented as Ultear giggled at his remark while the young woman blushed madly. "I mean, Wendy is only up to my waist and sure she might be developed at a young age, but not like hers." He added gesturing to Meredy's breasts that rivaled Lissana's.

"Pervert!" Meredy exclaimed punching the Dragonslayer so hard that he lost immediately consciousness falling face first into the ground. "I can't believe you're in love with him Ul!" she exclaimed while Ultear knelt down and lifted the unconscious Natsu of the ground.

"He's not as bad as you think he is, Meredy" Ultear replied looking fondly at Natsu. "Besides he saved my life in more ways than one."

Meredy reluctantly nodded knowing that Ultear was right because ever since she started a relationship with Natsu. She became kinder to the point that she stopped killing their enemies though that didn't stop the rest of them to do the opposite. It was also because of him that Ultear doesn't snap at her when she called her Ul and became much more protective and caring towards her, but it was how much grief stricken the woman was when she thought she lost him that told her how important he is to her. They left the crater and returned to the town and the hotel they decided to stay in for the week as Meredy decided to give the two of them some time alone.

****

Natsu woke up rubbing his sore cheek. "Damn… that girl sure packs a punch. It feels like I was punched by Erza." he grumbled. He stood up and walked towards his pack to get some clothes deciding to take a bath. He sat at the edge of the bed to wait for Ultear to get out of the while thinking of the seven years they missed and the hardships she endured. He was snapped out of his musings when he heard the door to the bathroom opened. "Hey…" the words died down his throat as Ultear walked out of the bathroom stark naked aside from the towel she's using to dry her hair.

Ultear saw the dear-in-the-headlights look his sporting and couldn't help but grin, that even after all the times he'd seen her naked, he'd still end up like a statue at the sight of her naked body. She slowly walked towards his position adding more sway to her hips making her large tits bounce hypnotically as she saw him swallow the lump in his throat. She dropped the towel on the floor as she got closer while Natsu tries to bury himself into the bed, she felt him shiver the moment she placed her hand across his cheek and held his stare and smiled. She closed the gap and placed her lips on top of his in a chaste kiss snapping him out of his daze as he immediately grabs her shoulders and spun her around placing her over the bed with Natsu looking up and down her naked body and finally landing on her eyes that showed her longing for him.

"I missed you." Ultear whispered caressing his cheek.

"I'm sorry about what I said back in the island." Natsu began as Ultear pressed a finger on his lips to stop him from speaking.

Ultear shook her head and smiled sadly. "I should be the one that's sorry. I finally realized what you meant back then, you're afraid that things may change and we may have never met just like with Meredy. I was a fool back then ready to sacrifice those that loved me so I could live in the past." Natsu simply nodded to her assumption and couldn't help but smile at how smart she is something he admired about the woman.

Natsu grinned as he gropes one of her large tits, fondling it roughly and pinching her nipple almost painfully. "Now, that that's out of the way." He began grinning lecherously at the woman. "How should we do this, slow and gentle or rough and wild?"

Ultear ran her hands all over his toned torso loving the feel of his hard muscles before landing on the tent of his boxer's stroking it gently earning a growl from the Dragonslayer. "Let's start with the first one and move on to the next. A little foreplay would be nice." She smiled seductively and pulled Natsu's head on top of hers.

She moaned as their lips met intertwining her fingers over his pink locks. Natsu continued to fondle her breasts while he couldn't help at marvel how large her breasts have gotten over the last seven years as they spilled through his fingers. He pulled back and shimmied down until he's face first on her breast, his mouth latching on the vacant nipple, twirling his tongue around the sensitive nub flicking it with his tongue before nipping and sucking fiercely while his right hand fondles the vacant breast. Meanwhile his left hand slowly slid down on top of her slowly moistening sex rubbing his hand on top of it grazing her slowly stiffening clit, bucking her hips on his hand. He spreads open her swollen labia apart exposing the pink flesh it held as he ran his middle around it and across its length before he slid his finger up to the second joint feeling her walls wrap around the intrusive finger as he slowly pumped it in and out of her sex. Her hands gripped his hair and arms tightly as he increased his pumping fingers adding another one to increase the pleasure as he continues to ravage her breasts. Her pleasure filled gasps and moans are music to his ears as he made sure to make up for the seven years they were separated as he slowly drove the woman to her first orgasm of the night as he hit her G-spot.

"Natsu!" Ultear screamed as she came flushing her juices on his hand as she held on to him tightly while gasping for breath.

Natsu slowly pulled back and grinned at the woman who smiled back, bringing his soaked fingers on his mouth cleaning it and tasting her essence. He leans forwards capturing her lips allowing her to taste her own juices mixing it in their mouths with their tongues. She tried to sit up to repay Natsu, but he simply pushed her back on to the bed as he shimmied down until his face first at her soaked pussy taking one tentative lick earning another moan from the woman as he held her on to her hips pulling her lower body upwards pressing her soft backside on his chest, supporting her weight on her upper back and shoulders. She met his eyes one more time before he focused his attention on her labia spread open by his fingers watching it glisten with her juices, dragging his tongue once more before he latched on her pussy, his tongue darting inside her folds squirming and tasting more of the woman as she writhe in pleasure. Natsu inwardly grinned at how easily he could make the woman in his hands turn to putty as he sucked fiercely on her clit while gripping her breasts tightly as she came once again and because of her current position with her body bent like a bow allowed her juices to stain her face while Natsu laps up the rest.

After lapping up the rest of her juices, he gently placed her back on the bed and sensuously licks those that stained her face before initiating another kiss. He pulled back and grinned as she met her smile that turned sultry as she spun them around with her on top this time taking the initiative and kissing the Dragonslayer while stroking his erection straining on his trousers.

"It's my turn to return the favor." Ultear whispered throatily while nibbling on his earlobe.

He shivered at the feel of her hot tongue trail along his neck and her breasts and hardened nipples on his skin. She trailed hot kisses on his skin lighting small fires on her wake as she slowly and deliberately teased the Dragonslayer until she arrived on top of the tent on his boxers. She grinned as she saw the pout on his lips when she stopped after gripping the waistband of his trousers and boxers before she slowly pulled them down freeing his throbbing erection from his trousers. She gently wrapped her hand around his length feeling it throb in her hand while lightly stroking it. She licked her lips at his impressive size and upon seeing the dollop of precum forming at its tip that she licked clean before swirling her tongue on his glans and envelop it in her warm mouth. Natsu grits his teeth as Ultear bobs her head up and down his length while creating lewd sucking noises as she stroked the rest of his length while caressing his balls.

Ultear released his cock from her mouth as she stroked it vigorously while smiling at Natsu's pained look. "How is it?" she asked coyly rubbing her thumb at the base of his glans making him groan in pleasure.

"Nnn… it's amazing." Natsu groaned while he grips the sheets tightly.

Ultear nodded as held her breasts together and slid his length from under her breasts until it popped out on the other side. She shook her head at how large his cock as her breast that grew a few sizes larger than before and still can't contain his size, but she stopped her musings and pressed her breasts further and began stroking his cock with her large breasts while placing the rest her mouth. Natsu completely sat up and pinched both of her nipples and tugged on them pulling them apart making the woman moan while his length is in her mouth as they continued pleasuring each other until Natsu couldn't take it anymore and came.

"I'm cumming… Ultear!" Natsu groaned thrusting his hips forward a little as he came inside her mouth that seeped out of the corners of her lips from the copious amount that spilled onto her breasts.

Natsu watched as she sensuously licked herself clean and made sure he heard her swallow his cum. "Delicious." She moaned smiling sultrily at the Dragonslayer.

Natsu couldn't help but grin at her attempts to keep him interested when all he really needed was her, though he wouldn't say that to her face to face. '_Besides it's not every day that I get a very beautiful woman doing that for Me._' he cursed inwardly about not noticing the large scar on her back where her old magic stamp was. "What happened to your back?" he asked as he gingerly placed his hand on top of it as if the wound was still fresh.

She sat up and looked to the side before looking at Natsu. "It's to remind me of the crimes I've committed in the past and so I won't forget that I lost you because I was too obsessed with my dream of reuniting with my mother and too stubborn to accept that you're right." she said sadly while Natsu merely lifted her face and gave her another kiss that told her that he didn't blame her and everything would be alright now that he's here.

"I love you Ultear and nothing would change that fact." Natsu proclaimed. "So please promise me that you'll inform me if you're going to do something dangerous."

"I promise." Ultear nodded with certainty. "I love you too Natsu." she replied with a smile. "But let's continue from where we left off, shall we?"

Natsu was more than happy to agree as Ultear placed his tip in front of her slit as she slowly impaled herself on his cock moaning softly as he stretched her walls after seven long years of abstinence as he finally bottomed out. She kissed him one more time before she started to ground her hips slowly at first so she could get used to his size as she immediately wanted more grinding her hips faster as Natsu sucked on her right nipple while he fondles the left doing his best to increase the pleasure she's receiving. Natsu unwrapped her arms around his head as he placed her of top of the bed pressing his hands behind her knees as he pound into her furiously making her gasp and scream in pleasure, pushing her to the edge as she came again when he pinched her clit. Natsu didn't stop and instead let's go of her legs that wrapped around his waist as he pinched her nipples as he pound into her relentlessly until the urge to cum became unbearable and painted her walls white with his cum.

Natsu pulled the woman flush against him as she panted and gasp for air feeling her insides melt at his hot cum. "That… felt…great, Natsu." she gasped still reeling from another orgasm. "But I think… somebody wants to join us." She whispered while holding his face close to hers to hide his reaction.

"Who?" Natsu asked trying to look at the door behind her but she held his face in place.

Ultear placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered on his ear. "Meredy." He visibly recoiled at the mention of the pinkette but Ultear manage to lessen the effect by wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Isn't she your daughter or sister or something?" Natsu whispered back.

"She was when she was still a little girl, but that change as time went by and she became my first real friend even though she still thinks of me as an elder sister." Ultear whispered back before moaning as Natsu fondled her ass.

"I see." Natsu nodded as he dragged his tongue along her neck sucking fiercely and leaving a mark. "But what does it have to do with her joining us?"

Ultear held a look of embarrassment before she spoke. "Well you see during the past seven years as she started to enter adulthood, she gained an interest in the opposite sex more importantly you of all people." This certainly stunned the Dragonslayer because the punch he received earlier showed that she has no interest in him whatsoever. "And with that came her interest with sex, so I told her our sexual escapades and that somehow made her attracted to you more, but…"

"But?" Natsu repeated.

"She knew that we're already a couple and she doesn't want to ruin our relationship, so, she held herself back." Ultear paused remembering the times when she teased her about sharing Natsu and her mood would suddenly be sullen and depressed knowing that she was merely joking. "So, I've decide to share you, Natsu with Meredy." She finished while silencing his mostly vocal expression of his shock with her lips.

"Don't I have a say in this matter?" Natsu whispered hotly after she released his lips.

"None. Whatsoever." Ultear replied in a singsong voice. Natsu released a sigh as she untangled herself from his waist. "Come on Natsu, we're not done yet." Ultear spoke louder this time as she jumped out of the bed pulling Natsu along with her bracing herself on the wall beside the slightly open door. She shakes her ass to entice the Dragonslayer who rolled his eyes as he aligned himself on her pussy and slowly slid inside her making moan loudly, more than was needed in his opinion. "So big Natsu…"

Natsu leans forward and whispered. "Don't you think that was too much?" he asked while rolling his hips.

"It's fine." Ultear whispered back. "Now, fuck me Natsu! Long and hard until I can't walk straight tomorrow, use that huge dick of yours to fuck my slutty pussy raw and make me remember why I'm your woman!" she pleaded/demanded sending him a glare to go along with her acting.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he leaned forward once again. "Fine!" he growled sending shivers down Ultear's spine. "I'll fuck you so hard that you wouldn't want any other man except for me!" she licked her lips at how commanding he looked and the look of pure lust in his eyes.

Natsu straighten his back as he gripped her firm butt tightly, slowly pulling his length out of her soaked sex with her folds clinging tightly to the ridge of his glans. She screamed in pleasure as Natsu suddenly thrusts his hips forward knocking on the entrance of her womb. Her screams and the sounds of slapping flesh filled the room as Natsu pounds into her in a rough and fast pace, making her large breast to sway erratically, her fingers clenched into tight fist with her toes curled in ecstasy as she experienced another orgasm.

**Outside The Room**

Meredy slowly closed the door making sure that she wouldn't be heard before leaning onto it. She placed her ear on the door to hear more of Ultear's impassioned screams in time with Natsu's grunts made her feel hot and bothered. Her breathing became shallow as she started to rub her thighs; her hands began travelling towards her right breast as her left rubbed the wet patch on her underwear as she leaned on to the door.

"I can't believe… Ultear could sound so vulgar…" Meredy whispered as she began panting and the small dark spot on her underwear slowly grew as she rubbed her pussy. She heard Ultear chant his name like a woman possessed and couldn't help but do the same. "Natsu…"

**Back with Natsu and Ultear**

Natsu continued to pound into her restlessly as Ultear bawled her lungs out from the consecutive orgasms she experienced from Natsu's relentless pounding. He paused for a moment to push Ultear further into the wall as he lifted her left leg and slowly turn the panting woman to face him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Natsu allowed the panting woman to catch her breath with their body's slick with sweat as Natsu captured her lips in another heated kiss.

"You're incorrigible, you know that." Ultear panted smiling at the Dragonslayer.

Natsu smiled back and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "It's not my fault you're in love with Me." he pointed out.

Ultear laughs lightly while shaking her head. "Very true, but I wouldn't have you any other way." Natsu grinned as he began moving his waist. He immediately quickened his pace as their climax approaches and it didn't take long before they both came.

After a few moments of rest Natsu let's go of Ultear's legs allowing her to stand up on her own as she quietly leaned on the door to hear Meredy panting and couldn't help but grin like a pervert that was so out of place of her usual calm and playful demeanor. She placed her hand on the door knob and silently counts to three before she suddenly opened the door stunning the pinkette as she fell on her back. Meredy quickly went beet red at the sight of Ultear and Natsu's naked body as she is unable to rip her eyes away from his athletic body and the piece of meat between his legs. She saw the look of disapproval in Ultear's eyes finally realizing her compromising state of dress with her skirt on her waist and one of her breasts exposed.

"I, I'm sorry Ultear!" Meredy quickly apologized kneeling and bowing her head. She heard no reply as she kept her face on the floor hearing footsteps behind her and hears the door closed behind her.

"Stand up." Ultear spoke with her voice rather cold as she immediately complied not looking anywhere aside from the floor. "Go to the bed." Meredy followed and went to the bed unable to see Natsu glare at the woman not liking how she manipulates the younger woman as Ultear stuck her tongue out to him. Meredy sat at the edge of the bed her hands curled up in her lap as she felt that she betrayed Ultear by eavesdropping on them. "What were you doing outside the room?" Ultear asked standing a few in front of Meredy as she instructed Natsu to sit a few inches away beside the pinkette.

"I decided to return earlier than usual seeing that there's nothing interesting to do in this town and the moment I opened the door I saw you two…" she paused a little embarrassed at the word. "I saw you two having sex and I ended up eavesdropping and I got aroused at the sight that I… had to relieve myself."

"You masturbated with Natsu in mind didn't you?" Ultear questioned making the woman flinch as Natsu once again gestured for her to stop harassing the girl.

"I'm really sorry Ultear, please forgive me!" Meredy pleaded. "I'll do anything." That's what Ultear wanted to hear as she smiled.

"You'll do anything?" Ultear repeated as the young woman nodded. She continued to ignore Natsu's silent pleas and sent a lethal glare at the Dragonslayer when he tried to blow her plans. "Then I want you to join us."

This caught the Meredy's attention as she looked up to see if she was joking only to find the cold gaze Ultear directed at her. "I, I understand." She finally agreed as Ultear grin triumphantly.

Ultear walked towards Natsu who had an annoyed look on his face with his arms crossed on his chest as she whispered something to his ear before he reluctantly agreed. "Start by giving Natsu a blowjob." She ordered.

"I understand." Meredy replied shyly as she stood up and remove her cloak, followed by her headpiece and finally her red dress leaving her in her frilly pink underwear before kneeling in front of Natsu. She felt intimidated at the size of Natsu's cock as she wearily wrapped her hands around it slowly stroking his length amazed at how hard and hot it is. She placed it in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down his length while stroking the rest earning a few moans from the Dragonslayer as she looked up to see that Ultear was the reason of his moans as they busied themselves with each other's mouth. This made the young woman depressed as she's unable to compete with Ultear, but that didn't stop her to try her best.

Ultear silently watched Meredy do her best to try and make Natsu cum and from the look on his face she had little effect to the Dragonslayer as he gave her an apologetic look feeling bad for not feeling good at the pinkette's effort. She untangled herself from the Dragonslayer and knelt beside the pinkette making her turn at her direction.

"You're doing well, Meredy." Ultear encouraged the pinkette. "Try wrapping your tongue around It a little more." she lectured as they run their tongues on either sides of his length lathering it with their saliva as Meredy twirled her tongue around his glans and ran it around the ridge underneath as Ultear couldn't help but smile at how fast she learns while she licked the rest of his length.

Meredy looked up to see his pleasure filled face as she continued to wrap her tongue around every inch of his shaft as Ultear did the same. "Now try stroking his cock at varying speeds." Ultear lectured again as Meredy released his cock from her mouth and began stroking him just as Ultear said while Ultear bobs her head up and down his length. "Caress his balls too while you're at it." Ultear added as she continued sucking Natsu while stroking his length just like Meredy who's currently caressing his balls.

She felt a hand on top of her head as it began to run on her hair and felt a strange sense of accomplishment that her efforts weren't in vain. Both of them pulled back while stroking his length as Ultear looked up at Natsu and called his attention. "Could you move up into the bed?" Ultear asked as Natsu was snapped out of his euphoria and looked down at Ultear and nodded but not without giving the pinkette a approving smile that made her blush. Both women crawled on top of the bed and positioned themselves on either side of his cock as she gave Meredy her final lesson. "This time let's wrap our tits around his cock." Meredy followed as she pressed her breasts against Ultear's who seemed to dwarf hers, their pert nipples touching one another sending jolts of pleasure to both women. "Now we stroke his cock with our tits and use our mouths to service the rest."

Meredy nodded again as they began to stroke his length with their breast as she marveled once again at his size as there's still a few inches of his cock sticking out. Natsu watched as both women stroked his cock with their breasts while they lick and suck the rest of his cock before either one of them would take it into her mouth while the other licks what's left as he bit his cheek to stave off his orgasm and enjoy the double paizuri their giving him. Ultear and Meredy are completely turned on by what they're doing, Ultear more so than Meredy as she began to oppose Meredy's direction as their stiff nipples graze each other making both women moan in ecstasy as Ultear increased the pace that their nipples grind against each other and as the pleasure overcame the pinkette she remove Natsu's cock from her mouth before Ultear dove forward and claimed her mouth with her tongue darting pass her lips. Meredy was stunned at the action as Ultear wrapped her arms around her neck while her tongue explored her mouth as it didn't take long before Ultear's kiss overcame the pinkette, closing her eyes moaning softly as the woman she knew as her guardian ravished her mouth with her soft tongue.

Natsu saw the scene in front of him as Ultear ravished Meredy's mouth making the pinkette fall victim to her experience and while they're wrapped up in their own world, their breast are pressed further into Natsu's cock as their nipples rub against each other. Ultear pulled back leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips as she watched in amusement as Meredy is still dazed from the kiss just in time as she heard Natsu grunt and thrusts his hips upward as copious amounts of his semen stained their face by the cloudy fluid as it pooled around their cleavage. Meredy still a little dazed felt the hot liquid on her face and before she knew it she ran her fingers on the side of her chin into her mouth, tasting Natsu's cum moaning appreciatively as it slid down her throat loving the taste. Meredy then looked down on her cum stained breasts and Natsu's cum coated cock and began licking the white liquid off his cock and her breast as Ultear did the same seconds later after watching Meredy do just that.

"Amazing…" Meredy breathe out as she tasted the last of his cum on her breast and face, but before she could swallow it Ultear held her chin and kissed her though this time she immediately complied as Ultear managed to take some of Natsu's cum from Meredy's mouth as she pulled back.

Natsu's slightly flaccid member became painfully erect once again as he saw the arousing sight of Ultear and Meredy cleaning themselves of his cum before Ultear initiated another kiss and managed to take some of his cum from the pinkette's mouth before she continued to service his cock. Ultear smiled lewdly at Natsu knowing that her plan worked better than she expected and shot him a smug look making him roll his eyes at how devious the woman is.

Ultear placed a hand on Meredy's shoulder's gaining her attention. "It's time for the main event Meredy." This caused the pinkette to snap out of her trance and blushed madly as she looked at both Natsu and Ultear so fast that her neck might snap.

Meredy pealed herself of Natsu's side and pushed her underwear to the side and aligned herself on top of Natsu's cock, but before she could sheath herself with his cock. He sat up and held her shoulders and kissed her gently at first that slowly grew in fervor as he wrapped his arms possessively around her body adding their tongues to the mix as Ultear watched with a fond smile. It was always in Natsu's nature to make sure that he made her feel that she's the only woman in Earthland for him and now his doing it with Meredy making sure she's relaxed and trusts him willingly.

Natsu pulled back and asked the pinkette. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Meredy said simply but not without the conviction in her eyes.

Natsu nodded and held her firm butt and guided her down his cock feeling how tight her walls are as he slowly stretches her to accommodate his girth. Meredy luckily didn't feel that much pain having broken her hymen through her rigorous training to become powerful to support and help Ultear, but it didn't remove the discomfort from his massive size. Natsu bottomed out and gave her one more kiss as he lay down on the bed allowing Meredy to move when she's ready.

Ultear crawled onto his right and kissed Natsu. "You're always so considerate Natsu." she whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

"It's the least I can do for Meredy for tricking her." Natsu whispered back as she gave him one of her I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about looks making him roll his eyes.

Meredy planted her hands on his firm abs as she began to move slowly at first trying to find a proper rhythm for her, while both Natsu and Ultear watched her. It didn't take long before Ultear moaned as Natsu's fingers reached her soaked pussy and began pumping inside of her pressing her body further into his arm. Meredy slowly increased her pace trying to find a more pleasurable rhythm but to no avail. Ultear reluctantly pealed herself from Natsu's arm and his amazing fingers as she went behind Meredy her hands landing on the pinkette's breasts.

"Ultear…?" Meredy moaned as she allowed the woman to pull her and her back pressed against Ultear's front releasing her from Natsu's cock.

Ultear began kneading Meredy's breasts while pressing her middle finger on the pinkette's clit. "So how does it feel to finally do it with Natsu? I knew that you have a massive crush on him so I have to intervene to make it happen." This caught the pinkette's attention.

"You mean that…?" Meredy asked looking back at the smirking woman before she moaned as Natsu sheathed himself inside her.

"Is it true that you like me or something?" Natsu asked this caused the young woman to blush and Ultear to smile wickedly at her devious plan.

Ultear placed her hand on Meredy's shoulders and spoke. "Why don't you call her by her name, Natsu." she suggested causing the pinkette to blush.

Natsu nodded and grinned at Meredy. "Let's continue, Meredy." He spoke her name like a lover's and smiled as he began to move while Ultear began fondling her right breast while playing with her clit.

Meredy started to moan as an unbelievable amount of pleasure coursed through her body as she felt limp. '_Ultear's fondling all my weak spots…Mmm… I want Natsu's cock, no, I want Natsu himself…_' Meredy thought as moans escaped her lips as the two continue to drown her in ecstasy. She was stunned when Natsu claimed her lips before she allowed it to wash over her before Ultear turned her head to her direction with her tongue slightly sticking out and shared a kiss with her. Natsu joined in as their tongues wrapped around each other while Meredy couldn't believe how a mere kiss could feel so good as Natsu sucked on her tongue while Ultear lewdly licked her cheek.

The two continued fondle the pinkette whose moans became louder as the pleasure she's receiving increased with Natsu pounding into her at a steady pace while Ultear fondles her breasts and clit while sensuously dragging her tongue in her neck. Natsu would occasionally kiss her as well as Ultear as she drew closer to her orgasm.

"I'm going to cum…" Meredy gasped as the pleasure becomes unbearable. Natsu leant forward and told her to cum with him and after a few rapid strokes Natsu came inside Meredy filling her with his cum as she experienced the best orgasm in her life as she panted leaning on Ultear.

Ultear held an amused smile with her arms wrapped around her neck while Natsu dominated Meredy causing the Dragonslayer to roll his eyes yet again at how manipulative and dominating Ultear is as she sent her a kiss. Ultear gently placed Meredy on the bed as she lay down on the other side with legs spread apart, her fingers spreading her pussy apart and winked at Natsu.

"How about we continue from where we left off." Ultear smiled seductively.

Meredy not to get outdone by Ultear decided to seduce Natsu too by sticking her ass in the air, spreading her ass cheeks and pussy apart. "Natsu, I'm still ready for more."

Natsu ruffled his hair in slight annoyance at how the two women vied for his attention but decide to do Ultear next making Meredy pout. "I'll start with Ultear for now, ok." He reasoned trying to ease the pinkette's jealousy as he slid inside Ultear.

"Fine then, let's make her cum fast." Meredy demanded as Natsu smiled uneasily at the eager pinkette.

Natsu began thrusting his hips while watching both women kiss while playing with each other's clit as Meredy placed a hand behind Ultear's neck to keep her where she wants her as their tongues dueled with each other. The arousing sight in front of him only fueled his lust as he increased his pace forcing Ultear to break the kiss as she gasps for air as Meredy fondled her right breast and played with her clit while kissing and dragging her tongue along her neck. It didn't take long for Natsu to cum filling Ultear with his cum before pulling his still erect member from her soaked cunt while Meredy used this opportunity to get on top of Ultear in a 69 position. Natsu knowing what the woman wants went behind Meredy and sheathed himself in front of the pinkette starting at a steady pace that slowly increased as she demanded for more the young woman's arms wrapped around Ultear's thighs spreading them apart as she gripped her firm butt. Ultear simply watched as Natsu's cock spread Meredy's pussy apart as he drove into her relentlessly as Meredy's juices fell on to her face before she started licking Natsu's shaft as he pulled back and latching on to Meredy's clit sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. This made the pinkette cum sooner as she clamped down on Natsu's cock and with his stamina already at its limit he came filling her with his cum.

"Man, I'm beat!" Natsu pulled out of the panting woman trying to catch his breath as Ultear licked Meredy's pussy clean while trying to get more of Natsu's cum from her pussy. He closed his eyes as he thought how tiring it was to satisfy two women at once before a groan escaped his lips and opened his eyes to see both women on either side with their breasts pressed around his painfully stiff cock. "Oh, come on! I can't go on anymore." he whined as they merely smirked at him.

"Really? But you're still hard." Ultear countered as they began to knead their breasts on Natsu's cock. They continue to pleasure the Dragonslayer as the urge to cum once more made its presence known.

"I'm going to cum." Natsu groaned.

"Cover our tits with your cum." Ultear replied as they rubbed their nipples on his glans bringing more pleasure to all of them as seconds later Natsu came staining their face and breast with his cum as he fell on to the bed taking in as much air as possible. "Here let me clean you Meredy." Ultear offered as she began licking the cum of Meredy's breast.

"Won't they ever stop?" Natsu asked and hoped as both women offered to clean each other out.

Sadly for the Dragonslayer both women were still ready to go for a few more rounds as they went at it till midnight finally getting some semblance of rest after his rough train ride to Clover town and pleasuring both women. It was too much for the Dragonslayer and would gladly just fight off Acnologia than do what he did that night everyday for a whole month even if it's the most pleasurable experience he could receive.

****

Natsu Dragneel woke up looking at either side of the bed that both Ultear and Meredy occupied their arms wrapped around his torso though Ultear is firmly attach to his morning wood from either coincidence or there's something wrong with the woman. He got out of bed dragging his sore body towards the shower taking a warm one to soothe his muscles which helped him a little. He got out of the shower feeling refreshed unable to notice that one of the beds occupants is missing namely Ultear as he bent down to get some change of clothes when two familiar globes of flesh pressed around his back and Ultear's scent invaded his senses. He groaned in both pleasure in annoyance as Ultear's hand stroked his cock over the towel. Natsu turned around and looked at the woman who greeted him a good morning that he tiredly returned, placing a hand on her shoulders before she got any closer earning him a pout from the woman.

"Tell me Ultear." Natsu began as the woman stepped back to listen to her lover. "Do you love me because of me or because you love having sex with me?"

Ultear smiled and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course I love you because of you Natsu and not just because of the sex. Because if that's the only reason I'm with you then we wouldn't have lasted this long wont we?" she then grinned. "Besides sex is always better with the one you love." Ultear kissed Natsu as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Ultear pulled back and slowly sat on her haunches, unwrapping the towel to reveal his slightly erect cock and began stroking it while wrapping her tongue around his glans and taking it into her mouth as Natsu ran his hand in her head. Meanwhile Meredy is slowly waking up upon hearing the sounds of Natsu's grunts and moans as well as lewd slurping noises allowing her to remember that nights escapades. She opened her eyes to see Ultear sucking Natsu and quickly closed her eyes hoping that they didn't notice as the sounds continued to permeate the room. It didn't take long before she felt something warm and sticky land on her face and breasts as she opened her mouth to taste Natsu's cum and a shift on the right side of the bed this time she could hear Ultear's impassioned moans followed by Natsu's and the sounds of slapping flesh.

"So how is Meredy?" Ultear asked knowing that the pinkette is awake.

"What do you mean how Meredy is? Are you talking about last night?" Natsu asked back while pounding Ultear as she moaned in acceptance. "Well… she's not that good-" that made the sleeping girl frown inwardly. "But her eagerness to please more than makes up for that… though I wonder why she's so eager to please me when it's just a mere crush?"

Ultear giggled despite their current position. "I don't… think… that's it's just… a mere crush… you see when she… takes an… interest on someone… it borders on obsession depending on how strong she feels for that person…Mmm." She finished remembering how much the pinkettte wanted to kill Gray even though she knew almost nothing about her mother's student. "And you're a lousy actress that's why you won't do as a spy." Ultear whispered at Meredy while licking the cum off her face.

"Did she wake up?" Natsu asked Ultear shook her head.

"Why did you say that?" Meredy whispered hotly. "That's so embarrassing."

"Tell me, would you still deny that you like Natsu after last night?" Ultear asked. "I really don't mind sharing him with you." Seconds later she felt her climax approaching and asked Natsu to cum with her as Meredy watched Ultear's face immersed in pleasure before she slumped onto the bed next to her panting. "Now it's your turn to show me again what you look like when he makes you cum." She saw the apprehension in the pinkette's face. "If you don't like it just wake up and punish him if you want." Ultear offered as she sat on the bed spreading Meredy's legs apart. "Hey, Natsu don't you want to put it on another pussy aside from mine? Meredy's available." Ultear offered.

Natsu frowned at her not liking how she sounded. "You're telling me to cheat on you? What's wrong with you Ultear? You know I'm not like that. I only agreed with last night because you asked and she's willing, but now you're asking me to do her while she's sleeping?" he asked still not warming up in the idea of sleeping with two women at once especially when the other is coerced to agreeing. "You know I love you Ultear but that is something I can't do."

Ultear knew that would be his response and it made her fall harder for the guy, but it doesn't mean that she couldn't trick him into doing what she wants. "Oh?" she quickly adopted a condescending look. "And here I thought that you always have the stamina for sex. How would you be able to satisfy me when you collapse before I do." that was a lie and they knew it. "Prove to me that you could satisfy me by doing Meredy at her sleep!" she demanded issuing the challenge.

Natsu knew it was a blatant lie to lure him in but the challenge was issued and he never backs down from a challenge. "Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air and her condescending look turned into a smile as he kneeled in front of the sleeping pinkette and looked at how beautiful she is. Something he can't deny but wouldn't admit in front of Ultear if he wants to live a peaceful life.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Ultear gave him a quick peck as he grunts in annoyance making her giggle. "Don't worry she sleeps like a log." She added.

Natsu just nodded and looked down at Meredy's pussy causing his cock to twitch painfully. "I'm sorry about this…" he apologized as he slowly slid inside her tight pussy. A light moan escaped her lips as she felt him fill her to the brim. "Are you sure she's asleep? She's squeezing me tightly like a vice." Natsu groaned.

"Yeah, she's asleep. So move slowly." Ultear nodded.

Natsu began to move slowly and painfully more so for Meredy as her patience is wearing thin as her legs slowly wrapped around his waist. Ultear couldn't help but smirk at how fast Meredy is losing the fight as she opened her eyes with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

"I… can't believe that you'd take advantage of me while I'm asleep." Meredy whispered smiling at the Dragonslayer that's slowly enjoying thrusting his hips.

Natsu leans forward looking at her green eyes. "I'm sorry…but I can't stop."

Meredy shook her head. "It's ok… I know it's wrong because you're seeing Ultear, but-" She was silenced by Natsu's lips as she wrapped her arms around his head as they deepened the kiss with their tongues.

Ultear couldn't help but fondle her body at the sight of the two consuming each other while having sex. Natsu increased the pace pinning the back of her knees with his hands raising her backside in the air and allowing her to see Natsu's large cock spread her pussy apart. Natsu could feel the urge to cum as he increased his pace as Meredy panted and screamed in ecstasy the moment they came filling her with his seed. Ultear decided to join the two as she crawled on top of the pinkette, hooking her legs with her thighs. Both women ground their cunts to one another creating a pleasurable friction for the two.

"Don't you think it's time to please your first lover, Natsu?" Ultear asked pushing her pussy outward.

"No, give it to me." Meredy demanded showing her pussy to Natsu.

Natsu scratched his head looking at both women. "What should I do you two…?" he asked.

"My pussy feels better than Meredy's." Ultear countered.

"Don't you want to get even with her for all the times she tricked you?" Meredy posed the question that won Natsu over as he buried his length and began pounding the younger woman moaning in bliss.

Ultear glared at Natsu who's focused on pounding Meredy. "Sorry, but she has a point. You're so tight Meredy!" he groaned with his hand firmly planted on Ultear's back as he continued to pump into Meredy.

Ultear smiled lecherously at Meredy. "That's pretty sneaky of you, Meredy. Using my past transgressions to get him to do you first, very crafty."

Meredy moaned as Natsu hits her weak spots. "I learn from the best…" Meredy replied moaning and panting as he continued to pound into her and moments later Natsu came and in turn made her cum as well wrapping her arms and legs around Ultear.

Natsu pulled his cock out of Meredy and immediately buried it into Ultear making her cum moaning in bliss as both Natsu and Meredy look at her in question at her sudden climax.

"Did you just cum by me putting it in?" Natsu asked as he began at a slow and quickening pace.

"Ah…! It's not my fault! You got me and Meredy lined up and your taking turns in fucking us! Ah…!" Ultear replied as Natsu pounded into her relentlessly while Meredy watched the woman like she's in a trance. Ultear held Meredy's face her lips parted panting as Natsu slowly drove her to the edge. "Meredy? Do you love Natsu?"

Meredy placed a hand on Ultear's face and spoke. "I do Ultear. So hurry up and let's switch." She replied before Ultear claimed her lips in a heated kiss ravaging the young woman's mouth.

Natsu saw the two women kissing and more importantly how Ultear dominated Meredy. He increased his pace pumping his cock inside Ultear as he approached his climax filling her with his seed as he pulled out and drove it back into Meredy. He alternated between both women until he can't decide anymore and merely sandwiched his cock between their cunts, spreading them apart while rubbing their labia and abusing their clits. Natsu thrusts his hips a few more times before he buried his cock between their cunts and came shooting his cum onto their breasts as they came as well screaming their lungs out with their hands intertwined.

Natsu sat at the bed panting with his cock limp between his legs as they licked him clean. "Hey…! You're not just cleaning me are you?" Natsu whined as both women lay on either side licking his cock teasing it to get it hard again.

"You're getting hard again, Natsu." Meredy commented licking his fully erect cock.

"You pervert, you want to do us again don't you?" Ultear teased while sucking on the side of his shaft.

Natsu groaned and conceded. "This is the last time!" he ground out as both women positioned themselves on the bed.

****

Natsu arrived at guild a day before they are supposed to leave with a cane and fell face first on the floor earning him the concern of their members and was immediately carried into the infirmary. His team members quickly asked what happened to the Dragonslayer who looked like he hasn't eaten for a month and how pale he looked. The only answer they got from the beautiful majin was a faint blush and that he was sucked dry. It was then that they decided to check on him and entered the room and quickly saw the pained looked at his face.

"Stop it Ultear… not in the bath…" Natsu moaned. "Not in the alley Meredy… please let me eat you two… Erza help me…"

****

**AN: Here's my first threesome so please tell me what you think. They might be OOC so please bear with it because I'm not really familiar with both Ultear and Meredy's characters.**


End file.
